Fungal canister
Fungal canisters are an exotic weapon used in the hexarchate. They appear in Ninefox Gambit and Revenant Gun, and are mentioned in Raven Stratagem and Glass Cannon. Description Fungal canisters contain an organism derived from gate-space creatures by the Nirai.Revenant Gun, Chapter 8 The canisters are biotechnological projectiles which, launched from warmoth gunports, explode into cobwebby clouds of spores that billow into enormous sickly pink-gray blooms with violet undertones, trapping and infecting any life caught in the blooms.Ninefox Gambit, Chapter 9 Fungal canisters can devastate planetary ecosystems, potentially requiring over a century of decontamination before an affected world is habitable again.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 19 The fungus is normally lethal to humans, otherwise causing unappetizing mutations, and an infected moth requires a full Nirai decontamination team to deal with it, usually at an expense greater than destroying it and building a new moth. Due to their devastating effects, the Kel generally regard fungal canisters with horror.Hexarchate Stories: Glass Cannon Direct authorization from Kel Command is normally required to equip a moth with a fungal cocoon. It is barely possible to fit a fungal canister on a bannermoth; they are normally only launched from cindermoths.Ninefox Gambit, Chapter 9 History Though developed by the Nirai recently in comparison to mothdrive,Revenant Gun, Chapter 8 fungal cocoon technology was available during the lifetime of Shuos Jedao. It was improved between Jedao's death and the time of the Hafn invasion. Jedao advised against using fungal canisters at the Siege of the Fortress of Scattered Needles due to the cost of cleanup.Ninefox Gambit, Chapter 5 General Kel Khiruev was ordered to use fungal canisters as a quick solution to heresy on Raggard's Basket, devastating the planet's ecosystem.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 19 Commander Vidona Diaiya broke formation to use an unauthorized fungal canister on an enemy scout swarm, miring a third of the phantom bannermoths created by a kaleidoscope bomb. Her action shortened the battle but resulted in both her own bannermoth and River Full of Stones being destroyed. One real bannermoth in the enemy swarm, the fourth, was affected by the fungus, and Brevet General Kel Cheris chose not to have it destroyed, leaving it for Kel Command to decide what to do with it.Ninefox Gambit, Chapter 9 The Compact used fungal canisters on orbital platforms in the Vonner Salient to deny its vital resources to the Protectorate.Revenant Gun, Chapter 8 Trivia * Vahenz afrir dai Noum remarked that fungal canisters could be trusted to have more of a sense of loyalty than Jedao.Ninefox Gambit, Chapter 12 * The incident with Vidona Diaiya's bannermoth was the only time Cheris ever saw a fungal canister in action.Hexarchate Stories: Glass Cannon * A Hafn corrosion weapon used against the Swanknot swarm reminded Khiruev and Commander Kel Nazhan of fungal canisters.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 6 * The gate-space organisms originally adapted into weaponized fungus may be related to the fungus found in the Radiant Ward of the Fortress of Scattered Needles after threshold winnowers were used there,Ninefox Gambit, Chapter 19 since winnowers operate by opening a hole into gate-space. * Servitor Overgroup Three 13610 thought of "feral fungus" as a potential interruption to its mission on the Fortress.Ninefox Gambit, Chapter 17 References Category:Weapons Category:Hexarchate